terabrfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Classes
Uma classe é um estilo de jogo que determina a função de um Personagem (Defensivo, Ofensivo, ou Suporte), o tipo de arma (Duas Espadas, Lança, Machado, Espada Longa, Disc, Arco, Cajado ou Cetro), a Armadura (Metal, Couro ou Tecido) e as habilidades disponíveis para um personagem usar. Existem oito classes jogáveis em O Reino Exilado de Arborea. Toda classe vem com um conjunto único de habilidades usáveis, com a capacidade de se usar glifos na maioria das habilidades disponíveis para a personalização pessoal do personagem.. Lista de classes O Arqueiro The Archer is a lightly armored class which specializes in a bow capable of long ranged damage-dealing capacities. Their bow allows them to shoot devastating blows toward the enemy from safe distance. The Archer is quite agile and can dodge and move quickly across the battlefield. O Bárbaro The Berserker is a heavily armored class with the role of melee, offensive damage. The class weapon, a large axe, allows the berserker to create devastating, powerful, but uncontrollable blows. Their attack range is greatly narrowed, and great precision is required. O Lanceiro The Lancer is a heavily armored class which specializes in a lance with melee defensive capabilities. As they carry a large shield alongside the lance, most attacks can be fended off, after which the lancer can retaliate from a distance using its lance. The Lancer is very slow. O Místico The Mystic is a cloth armored class which specializes in a scepter with long ranged supportive healing capabilities. Controlling the powers of Arun and Shara, their main focus is to heal their allies and to hinder their enemies, whilst keeping a distance from the battlefield. They also have the ability to drain the essence from their enemies, granting it to their allies and summon powerful minions to support them at need. O Sacerdote The priest is an armored class which specializes in a staff with long ranged supportive healing capabilities. Power granted by the blessing of Shakan, Zenobia, Seren, Balder, and Arachne to enhance their powers and great worshipers of Yurian, the God of Justice, as they rely solely on him to aid in combat when healing is necessary the most. The Priest is considered one of the most supportive classes alongside the Mystic. O Assassino The Slayer is a lightly armored class which specializes in a greatsword with melee offensive damage-dealing capabilities. Being a deadly foe worth some forethought before engaging, the Slayer's way of fighting involves great powers which would end in destruction if not avoided. Alongside the Berserker, the Slayer is the only class that starts off with 0 mana, and regains mana as it fights enemies. O Feiticeiro The Sorcerer is a cloth armored class which specializes in a disc with long ranged offensive damage-dealing capabilities. Although what seems the weakest of all in terms of defense, the Sorcerer is full of great knowledge in magical spells varying from strong area attacks and devastating fireballs for a quick destruction. O Guerreiro The Warrior is a lightly armored class which specializes in a pair of twin swords with melee offensive damage-dealing capabilities. The main traits of the Warrior are agility and fast execution skills. Although not the best when it comes to taking a hit, the Warrior specializes in great dodging skills thanks to its fast movement speed to avoid getting hit. Veja Também * Raças * Habilidades * Glifos